


Control

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: So Now What? [1]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: What can the night bring?
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Series: So Now What? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864924
Kudos: 6





	Control

**DISCLAIMER:** Lost Girls and its characters are the property of Showcase. No infringement intended.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, another story for us to read. 

**Control**

  
**By The Raven**

"Candles?" Kenzi inquired, looking at Bo with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yes, so?" Bo sounded defensive to her own ears. "Expecting company?" Kenzi pushed and Bo rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Bo finally said when Kenzi just stood there waiting for an answer.

Her friend would not leave unless Bo told her at least some details so Bo considered just what to say. "I asked Lauren to come and visit." She finally said and Kenzi brightened right up.

"Should I go steal a car battery or something?" Kenzi asked brightly. "I have this theory that with some jumper cables and a car battery maybe we could, you know, keep you powered up?" Kenzi offered and Bo growled, reaching for her friend who squirmed away. "I'm only trying to help!" Kenzi yelped and danced away from Bo's hands and ran away.

Bo smiled and looked around. Well, assuming that she could persuade Lauren to come into here, the room looked perfect. She has carefully prepared it and now it was just a matter of waiting and seeing.

The blonde doctor had agreed somewhat bemusedly to come and visit Bo and Kenzi's apartment with the aim of Bo wanting to get to know her in what was mostly neutral territory, as much as her home was neutral.

Anything could happen here, but Bo could only hope that what she wanted would happen. Much of it depended on how things went today, or well tonight. Bo wanted more than just a few hours with Lauren and then there was the problem of Bo not being exactly safe to get freaky with.

"You want me to leave?" Kenzi asked mildly, obviously offering Bo the opportunity to have space and privacy but this was Kenzi's home as well.

"No need. You do whatever you feel comfortable doing." Bo replied with a smile and then turned away to contemplate her wardrobe, suddenly feeling like she was getting ready for a date.

The thought made her heart pound even as she felt her face pull itself into a frown. "Leather, Bo. Go for the tall, dark and leather look. You know you own it." Kenzi said and Bo could then hear her friend walk down the hallway away from the bedroom.

It was true, Bo loved leather.

Might as well go with what she knew.

Dropping her robe from her shoulders, Bo moved around to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. What colour tonight?

Assuming that Lauren even saw her, that is.

Burgundy seemed to be a good idea and with that thought, Bo pulled out a matching bra and panty and closed the door before moving back to the closet that she had been standing before.

It was time to get ready.

Half an hour, plenty of leather and a final check later Bo found herself on the streets making her way to the labs where she knew that Lauren was probably still at work. She had offered to pick Lauren up, it seemed like the chivalrous thing to do, and it would also allow them to do something else if that was what Lauren wanted.

Bo was cool with whatever scenario that the blonde wanted, she was just keen to spend some time with the other woman in some low pressure environment, so that meant staying away from anywhere Fae.

She was still a little unsure of exactly where there was a no-Fae zone, but she was determined to try to live a semblance of some sort of normal night with a friend if at all possible. Bo did not mind being Fae, per se, though she wishes it was a more neutral position and less of a burden, but sometimes she just wanted to be a regular woman with regular things going on.

Right now, she wanted Lauren going on.

With that in mind, Bo pushed open the door of the building where Lauren kept her labs and made her way to the main area where Lauren would inevitably be sequestered with her test tubes, Petri dishes and boring research. As always, the slightly chemical overtone in the smell of the space around her, annoyed Bo's senses but they would soon be out of here.

Bo just hoped that Lauren would be in an amicable mood tonight, the blonde could be somewhat unpredictable at times in her reactions to suggestions and well, Bo had come prepared with a whole list of counter arguments, points of note and persuasive anecdotes if needed.

She was hoping that her charm would be all that was needed, though.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Lauren looked up to see just who was coming to visit her at this time of the day?

"Bo." Lauren said simply as the gorgeous succubus entered the room.

Lauren carefully put down the experiment that she was working on, right now she might end up stabbing herself with an instrument, Bo had that sort of effect on her.

"Hi Lauren." Oh, that voice.

Lauren mentally tried to regain focus as the leather-clad Bo strode into view. Such a regal bearing the other woman had. It made Lauren wonder about Bo's upbringing. Everyone was wondering about Bo's parentage, but Lauren herself was infinitely curious about who Bo actually was, not what where the succubus had come from.

The brunette stalked closer and Lauren knew that Bo owned any room that she walked into, any space. How could anything else be true? Today, decked out in the softest, almost buttery looking leather, the sensuality poured off Bo.

Lauren then remembered why Bo was here. She had agreed to go out with the succubus on a social visit. Bo had stated that she had few friends and while she was getting used to her own kind, she tended to like humans and get along with them more, most of the time anyway.

Well, a promise was a promise and even The Ash was unlikely to object. It was not as if Bo was aligned with the Dark Fae and Lauren, provided she kept within the rules that governed the Light Fae, and maintained loyalty to them, was a free agent.

"You ready?" Bo asked and Lauren realised that she had been daydreaming for at least a minute. "Yeah, sorry. I'll just pack up." Lauren offered and decided that there was nothing especially pressing to do anymore tonight.

She would just lock up her research and pack up and the night would be theirs. "Sure, take your time." Bo said easily and the smile on that gorgeous face made Lauren's lower abdomen lurch in a unpleasantly pleasant way.

Hum.

And she was getting ready to subject herself to an evening of trying to control herself around Bo, or at least not make too much of a fool of herself anyway. Could be an adventure and as she packed up her things, Lauren realised that it had been a while since she had been on a date, even with just a friend.

What was Bo to her anyway? "Stop thinking so much. We're just going to hang out." Bo's voice cut into her thoughts and Lauren smiled self consciously, wondering if she was giving away all her thoughts. Too late now. "Yeah, okay." Lauren conceded and grabbed her coat and bag.

"Lead the way." She said amicably, deciding to let Bo take the lead. The other woman had been the one to ask her out, after all.

Bo smiled at her and Lauren wondered just what the other woman had planned. As they arrived at the street, Bo hailed a cab. "I know they are watching you, so at least this way there is some chance that we'll have a little more privacy than if we walk." Bo explained and very gallantly opened the door of the vehicle for Lauren when it stopped.

"Assuming that the cabbie is not Fae." Bo added just before Lauren stepped into the vehicle.

That was true. It was not as if it was obvious from the outside who was Fae, though there were ways of telling and many, if not all Fae had traits that could give them away. One just had to know them and when Lauren glanced at their driver she was mostly certain that he was just a normal human, or as normal as humans got anyway.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked when Bo slammed the door shut. "My place." The brunette said cheerfully and proceeded to give the man an address before leaning back against the seat. "It's as close to neutral territory as I can offer you and that is what we need to talk, yes?" Bo explained blithely. "And I did not think you would want the publicity of the pub." Bo added, obviously referring to Trick and the ilk of the Fae pub.

Bo was right of course, but going back to this woman's home had not been in Lauren's plans this evening, though it had been on her mind since the moment that they had met. Right now though, Lauren had more pressing issues, such as being pressed up against a drop dead sexy succubus whom she wanted to ravish and be ravished by and it was incredibly distracting, to say the least.

"I can feel that." Bo remarked as the taxi took off towards their eventual destination. "Feel what?" Lauren asked, feeling breathless suddenly. "That." Bo said and turned hungry brown eyes in her direction.

Lauren did not need to be told what that was. It seemed that succubus could pick up heightened sexual energy in the air. That made sense. It also made Lauren nervous and excited at the same time. "Don't worry, I'm full." Bo offered with a lazy smile before turning back to watch the twilight fall outside of the taxi windows.

Full. How was Bo full?

What, or who had the other woman been feeding on? Dyson?

The thought made Lauren's viscera roil with a sudden flash of hot jealousy.

She wanted Bo and though she knew that probably she would never be able to claim Bo, she knew for certain that monogamy was probably not something that Bo was very good at. This did not mean though that Lauren could magically control her feelings about it. The thing was that she and Bo had never even kissed, so how could she be feeling this strongly about it all?

Perhaps the evening would offer her some answers to her questions. Probably not, though.

* * *

It was interesting to study Lauren in such close proximity. The taxi, while practical and sort of needed, was proving to be serendipitous for other, less practical but also very sexy reasons.

Lauren smelled good, and looked good. Bo could feel her self control starting to slip, but she would somehow maintain the grip she had on it, they both needed more privacy and Bo needed to be in her own, safer environment as well.

That said, Bo could not resist the urge to touch, so she reached out and brushed her finger along the knuckles of Lauren's hand. Lauren gasped and looked over at her. "What are you doing?" Came the almost breathless whisper. "Touching you." Bo replied, unnecessarily.

"You don't need to seduce me, I want you already." Lauren said more loudly after a moment and Bo closed her eyes as she fought with herself again. To have a woman like Lauren say something like that to her was almost too much to deal with, but she would persevere.

She had spent months learning how to control her impulses, weeks practising how to come down from even extreme provocation and endless hours in deep meditation. Now, she was being forced to spend a few minutes getting used to the ultimate of temptations, Lauren.

"I know you want me." Bo replied, not stopping the gentle touch on the back of the soft hand under her fingertips.

The cab stopped and Bo handed the driver some cash before she and Lauren got out and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Welcome." Bo said softly and guided Lauren inside.

It might not have been The Ritz, but for Bo, this was home.

"Is Kenzi here?" Lauren asked as Bo closed and locked the door, not wanting any interruptions tonight.

Bo scanned the space and concluded that if Kenzi was home, then her friend was keeping a very low profile. "Probably not." Bo offered as she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Would you like something to drink?" Bo asked, holding herself back as Lauren turned to examine the space.

"You know what I want, Bo. The problem is I can't have you, I would prefer to stay alive." Lauren responded and walked deeper into the space. "Coffee it is then." Bo muttered and made a detour to the kitchen to consider her next move.

If they were both human, or both Fae they would be in bed, would have been in bed weeks, or months ago. There would be not pretence of coffee, or conversation, or even foreplay. These things were not needed, though right at the moment they were necessary, or seemed necessary anyway.

"Nice place." Lauren commented as Bo was finishing with the coffee machine. "Yeah, it's home." Bo replied and handed Lauren a cup before leaning back against the sink behind her.

"What are we doing, Bo?" Lauren asked, taking a healthy sip of the hot beverage and promptly burning her tongue. "Ouch." Lauren said involuntarily. Bo put down her cup and drew a glass of cold water. "Here, let me see." She offered automatically, pulling Lauren's hand away from those kissable lips.

Lauren looked directly at her and electricity sparked between them, arcing and setting Bo's nerve endings on fire. Without thought and without permission, Bo leaned in and brushed her lips against Lauren's, wanting this woman pretty much more than she had wanted anything in a long time, perhaps forever.

One touch was not enough and Bo leaned in, bringing their bodies flush together as the kiss deepened and she began her fight to remain on the human, versus the Fae level. This would be the ultimate test, hopefully Lauren would not pay the ultimate price for being the object of it, though the blonde had always been the subject of it.

"What?" Lauren gasped as they broke apart, clearly confused. "I have ben practising." Bo explained and did not let the other woman recover before she leaned in again and kissed those lips.

Arms that Bo had only dreamt about wrapped themselves around her and Bo felt herself being pressured to sit up on the kitchen counter as their second kiss deepened, became more hungry and Bo felt something inside of herself give way when she realised that Lauren was not dying.

A single tear escaped her eye and she pulled back gently from the blonde to just wrap her arms around her soon to be lover and absorb the moment. "Who knew that meditation could work this well." Bo said dryly as she flicked away the tear from her eye. "Meditation? You've been meditating?" Lauren asked and Bo openly moaned when those hands made their way under her shirt. "Oh yes." Bo ground out, languishing back on her arms, uncaring of anything except the now.

"I don't think that is an accepted Fae technique." Lauren muttered and Bo felt a kiss flutter along the edge of the tight leather pants that she wore. "Oh I have been doing other things too." Bo managed to say and smiled as she remembered Kenzi's quip about a car battery earlier.

"Do I want to know?" Lauren asked and the button of Bo's pants gave way at that. "Ask me later, you can add it to your boring research." Bo groaned as she felt her pants being pulled down and then heard them fall to the floor. "Beautiful, so beautiful." Lauren moaned and kissed along her hipbone.

"Shit." Bo managed to say, arching up into the coveted, wanted, needed touch. "I have a bed you know." Bo managed to say, unsure of how exactly they would make it to the bed, and the candles were not even lit.

Lauren rose up and Bo instinctively wrapped her legs around the other woman's narrow waist. "I can't control all of it." Bo said between frenetic kisses. "All of what?" Lauren's question was completely distracted.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bo said more firmly. "I can't control all of it." She said again in to empathise her point. "I trust you." Lauren finally said after a long moment and with that, Bo pulled the blonde close again and brought their lips together in an endless kiss that was just about enough to make Bo lose her mind.

* * *

Was this really happening?

Lauren was being led towards what she assumed was a bedroom as Bo kissed her, making it so hard to think. Lauren belatedly realised that she was hungry and thirsty but could not bring herself to care as Bo pushed open a door and led them into the bedroom. "Lauren." Bo said between kisses. "I need you to do something for me." Bo asked and Lauren forced herself to pay attention.

"What?" Whatever Bo asked, she would do, just so long as they did not stop this.

After so long, Lauren felt as if her skin was aflame and like she was going crazy with want all at the same time. "I need you to eat this and drink this." Bo said very seriously and Lauren brought her focus back online.

She was being offered an energy bar and water. "It's not exactly dinner and a movie, but please hurry. You have no idea how hard it is to interrupt this, especially for something as unromantic as this." Bo explained and Lauren fought the urge to laugh a little. "Actually, doing your best to ensure I survive the night is pretty romantic." Lauren allowed and ravenously bit into the energy bar, eating it at record pace as Bo seemed to be going round the room lighting candles.

"How did you know?" Lauren asked as she made good of lots of beer drinking practise in college and drank the water in a long, unladylike sip.

"I had a feeling." Bo hedged and Lauren decided that exactly how this was possible and just what Bo had done to come this far could wait.

What could not wait was kissing Bo again. "Come here." Lauren demanded, pulling the succubus close and pushing the shirt that Bo wore off soft shoulders.

The silken material glided through Lauren's fingers as she eased it down long arms and when it fell to the floor, Lauren was again struck by Bo's beauty. So perfect and so deadly, and so very beautiful.

Was this really happening?

"Less thinking." Bo demanded, grabbing Lauren and hauling them both bodily into the king sized bed behind them.

Lauren was overwhelmed as Bo lay resplendent underneath her and something inside of herself gave way. "Is this happening?" Lauren asked, kissing Bo deeply and feeling arousal power through her system, making her heart pound hard.

"Yes." Bo answered and a few moments later they were naked in the candlelight. "I wanted to do this the moment I set eyes on you." Lauren murmured as she straddled Bo's hips and looked down, feeling her own wetness as their skin glided together. "I know." Bo replied, reaching up to pull her down for another kiss and as Lauren moved, she felt Bo's other hand slide past her thighs and then so carefully into her.

"Oh." Lauren murmured, overwhelmed and rendered speechless. "So soft. I knew you would be so soft, and so good." Bo whispered and then Lauren lost the ability to think at all as she gave herself over to the moment and to the night.

It would be much later when Lauren was eating more energy bars and Bo was hunting down a toothbrush for her that she finally got some of her answers as to how the evening had been made possible.

"I had to decide what I wanted more. You, or simply my biological imperative." Bo explained and pulled Lauren close. "It was not easy and like I said, I was, full, before we began as a safeguard and I also stocked up on a bunch of those." Bo sounded almost shy and Lauren found it endearing.

She decided that she did not want to know how it was that Bo was full, though. "Next time, try being a little hungry." Lauren offered, feeling exhaustion begin to claim her.

There would be no way that she would be able to do this with Bo every night, but at least now they knew it was possible, though she wanted to know just how much control Bo had to have. Their lovemaking had been quiet, gentle and wonderful; Lauren had a sneaking suspicion that if it ventured out of this almost vanilla stage, Bo would lose control.

"Less thought." Bo said and reached over to turn out the light. "And stop worrying. It will work out." Bo added and pulled Lauren close.

Oh, but the beautiful succubus felt good, smelled good; in short, Bo was blissful and this whole thing was heavenly.

Lauren was asleep before she knew what hit her.

**The End** ****


End file.
